


Misery at Best

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: John feels terrible about his lifestyle.





	Misery at Best

John, your poor husband. He’s been going mental over the loss of his youngest son, Sam. Ever since Dean had come back from Hell and had found him again, they’ve been as close as ever. John always had a hard time talking about his feelings, but after the loss of Sam, he found himself becoming more detached with his numbness and more open about his feelings and emotions.

He’d often call you in the middle of the night when Dean would go out to the closest bar and drink himself into a stupor. You never minded. John was often on the road and he left you at home, mostly because he didn’t want to lose you like he had lost Mary.

It was one of those hard nights again for him. Dean’d been gone for hours by now. Probably sucking it up with some pencil backed broad in another motel room. John had bought alcohol at the nearest liquor store and had shut himself in the room, calling you and nearly sobbing in your ear.

“I want out of this lifestyle,” he sobbed over and over again into your ear. “Y/N, I’ve never wanted anything more in my life.”

“Then bring Dean and yourself home to me, John.” you whispered. “We can ward the house, move away, live in some thick woodland area.”

“Y/N…” he sobbed again before headlights shone in the window. John straightened himself and wiped the mucus from his nose before sighing in relief when he realized it wasn’t Dean’s Cadillac approaching the door.

“Get Dean and bring him home, John. I’ll be waiting.” You soothed and sighed as you noticed John’s breathing slowed and he was no longer sniffling. “John?” he called after a moment, only to recognize that your husband was fast asleep. You chuckled to yourself before you whispered your farewells to him.


End file.
